


Roses

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Sharon brings her fiancee some roses.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 9





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> prompt via cc: natsharon roses

Sharon thanks the employee as they tie a ribbon around the bouquet of red roses.

“Who are they for?” the florist asks.

“My fiancee,” Sharon replies.

Stepping out of the shop, Sharon can’t help but smile at the warmth of the sun. She begins the trek to Natasha, clutching the red roses close to her chest. 

It only takes about fifteen minutes to get from the flower shop to Natasha. 

“Hey Nat, I brought you roses. They kinda match your hair,” Sharon says as she places the bouquet in front of the gravestone. “Or, they used to.”

Sharon’s can only manage a small, sad smile now. 

“I miss you, Nat. I wish you were still here. We’re supposed to be getting married.”

The gravestone is cold. It does not respond. 

Sharon sighs, the only sound in the silence of the cemetery. She presses a soft kiss to two of her fingers, then touches the gravestone with them. 

She wills the tears away, take a deep breath, then turns and leaves her fiancee.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it took me over a year to respond to this prompt and sorry this is what i wrote


End file.
